


Lost in Barcelona

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, lots and lots of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Lo mismo salir por Barcelona con Viktor y el resto no es tan buena idea. No si eres Yuri Plisetsky, te encantan los gatos y tienes el sentido de la orientación atrofiado.O eso piensa él hasta que hace acto de aparición su caballero de brillante armadura a lomos de su oscuro caballo.Todo muy romántico, sí.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me van las parejas raras, qué queréis que os diga x'DD Aunque teniendo en cuenta el adelanto del episodio 10, ¡tal vez no sea tan rara! Considero aún más extraño el Yurio/JJ.  
> En fin, que tengo unas ganas tremendas de verme el próximo episodio porque sale Otabek por primera vez y me llama muchísimo la atención *-*  
> El Viktuuri es mi vida, por cierto, pero no me atrevo a escribir nada sobre ellos de momento. Igual más adelante...  
> Sin más, me despido.  
> LOVE WINS!
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Lamento si Otabek resulta OOC pero aún no sabemos cómo será de personalidad y tal. Yo espero que sea más o menos como lo he representado aquí ^^  
> PD2: Lo mismo me da por dibujar alguna escena de éste fic. Tengo una en mente... Pero si alguien quiere dibujar algo, que me lo comenté. ¡Estaré encantada! ^o^

\- Minino, minino.

  
El gato era persistentemente cabezota. Desde luego, no se parecía a su propio gato más que en la raza; un siamés que no había podido acompañarle en su viaje hacia la Gran Final en Barcelona.

  
Llevaba siguiéndole un buen rato, tratando de hacerle fotos más que de acariciarle. Pero el muy condenado no se dejaba.

  
\- Muy bien, vale. Tú ganas, gato del demonio. Sólo quería una foto, pero ya que no estás por la labor... Hey, Katsud-

  
Se detuvo a media palabra, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver que había perdido de vista al grupo con el que iba. Es más, se encontraba en una callejuela. Estaba completamente perdido.

 

 

 

 

  
El tiempo aquella noche en Barcelona era frío pero no lo bastante como para llevar abrigo. O al menos él, acostumbrado al invernal tiempo de Kazajistán, no lo necesitaba. Aún así, llevaba una bufanda, una chaqueta de cuero y unos guantes para no pillar una pulmonía. Era lo único malo de ir en moto.

  
Escondido tras unas gafas de sol circuló a poca velocidad por las estrechas calles del lugar. Era su primera vez allí y quería disfrutarlo como si fuera la última.

  
Algo por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo, le hizo desacelerar hasta detenerse por completo.

  
Le reconocería en cualquier parte. El niño bonito de las pistas de hielo, la _prima ballerina_.

  
\- Te veo perdido. ¿Necesitas que te lleven? -le preguntó una vez que estuvo a su altura.

  
El chico se veía perdido y algo asustado por su aparición. Quizá pensase que se trataba de algún atraco o intento de _algo_. Era más que obvio que él no le había reconocido, aún por su fuerte acento kazajo.

  
Agarrado al borde de un empedrado soportal, Yuri habló tratando de parecer tranquilo, algo que su postura no demostraba.- Mi abuelo me enseñó a no hablar con extraños ni a montarme en sus vehículos.

  
Otabek estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada. Porque el chico tendría 15 años pero de niño e inocente tenía bastante poco.

  
\- Y supongo que también te enseñaría a no deambular por calles que no conoces. Pero parece que obedecer, muy al contrario que patinar, no es uno de tus fuertes,... Yuri Plisetsky.

  
Quitándose las gafas de sol, le dedicó una serena mirada, esperando ser reconocido al fin. Su expresión de sorpresa -y, ¿era alivio lo que veía en sus bonitos ojos verdes?- le delató. Al minuto su cara cambió completamente, cerrándose en banda. Otabek casi suspiró.

  
\- Otabek Altin. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

  
Éste sólo chasqueó la lengua, ligeramente molesto por su insolencia.

  
\- Yo también estoy en la final, ¿recuerdas?

  
\- Ya, bueno... -le vio bajar la mirada y golpear el suelo con la goma de sus zapatillas.

  
Sintiendo que si no agarraba el toro por los cuernos probablemente se tirarían toda la noche así, Otabek se bajó de la moto y se quitó la chaqueta. Con un gesto rápido se la pasó por encima de los hombros a Yuri, quien le miró sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

  
\- ¿Qué... ?

  
\- Póntela. Ir en moto tal y como vas te dará frío -explicó.

  
\- Pero tú...

  
\- Estoy bien, no la necesito -se encogió de hombros Otabek, abriendo el pequeño compartimento de la moto para sacar un casco.- También necesitarás esto. No es muy buena idea que la policía nos multe antes de la gran final.

  
Yuri se colocó tanto la chaqueta como el casco rápidamente, y algo cálido se instaló en el pecho de Otabek. La chaqueta le quedaba muy grande y lucía adorable.

  
\- De acuerdo -murmuró antes de montarse. Yuri le imitó, poniendo sus delicadas manos en sus hombros.- Agárrate fuerte o te caerás.

  
\- ¡No voy a...!

  
Empezó a quejarse, pero fue interrumpido cuando Otabek pegó un repentino acelerón. Soltando un sonido para nada masculino, Yuri se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura, ocultando el rostro en su espalda. Para tranquilizarle, Altin puso una mano sobre una de las temblorosas del rubio y apretó un poco.

  
\- No va a pasarte nada, relájate.

  
\- Lo has hecho aposta, maldito... -masculló, su voz amortiguada por la tela del suéter.

  
\- Sólo para que te agarrases mejor. No puedo permitir que te pase nada.

  
\- ¿Porque soy un patinador reconocido?

  
Otabek sonrió, negando con la cabeza. El chico tenía el ego algo subido pero no podía culparle. Después de todo, cuando patinaba era lo más parecido a un ángel. Nadie, ni siquiera JJ, podía negar eso.

  
\- Y porque eres tú -dijo con suavidad. Tras un último apretón, volvió a colocar la mano sobre el manillar y condujo a una velocidad moderada hasta alcanzar una avenida ancha.

  
\- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Yuri al cabo de un rato; su abrazo un pelín menos fuerte.

  
\- ¿Recuerdas dónde fue la última vez que viste a tus amigos?

  
\- No son mis amigos... -murmuró antes de encogerse de hombros.- Era un edificio muy grande, como una iglesia, con... unas torres picudas. No sé cómo describirlo. Era muy extraño.

  
_Pero bonito._

  
\- **_La Sagrada Familia_** , entonces. Es uno de los lugares más famosos de Barcelona -le contó, girando en una rotonda hacia la dirección que decían los carteles.- ¿Estabas con Viktor?

  
\- ¿No? Bueno, en teoría sí... Pero él y Yuuri estaban muy acarameladitos y no quería entrometerme, así que me mantuve algo alejado de ellos. Entonces vi un gato y...

  
Trató de aguantarse la risa, Dios sabe que lo intentó. Pero acababa de imaginárselo persiguiendo a un gato y era demasiado gracioso.

  
\- ¡No te rías! -le estiró del suéter Yuri con ambas manos.

  
\- Ow ow, vale, lo siento -se disculpó rápidamente, volviendo a colocar una de sus manos sobre las del chico.- Es que tiene su gracia.

  
\- No la tiene.

  
\- Vale, no la tiene.

  
\- Si pudiera te patearía el culo ahora mismo.

  
\- Puedes intentarlo una vez que nos bajemos de la moto.

  
Eso provocó que Yuri se quedase en silencio, y Otabek se preguntó qué tipo de expresión estaría poniendo en ése momento. ¿Se sentiría decepcionado o tal vez aliviado como cuando le vio en aquella calle?

  
Tras unos pocos minutos de cavilación, se dijo que no tenía nada que perder, así que se propuso soltar lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

  
\- Había pensado en tomarme algo en la plaza de la iglesia. Si no tienes nada que hacer podrías acompañarme.

  
Yuri se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio antes de decir un quedo.- Ya veremos.

 

 

 

 

  
El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, la mayoría turistas haciéndose fotos. No había ni rastro de Viktor o del resto.

  
Aparcando la moto, Otabek palmeó las manos de Yuri para que le soltase y se bajase de la moto. Éste pareció reticente al principio, pero finalmente le hizo caso. Enseguida se deshizo tanto del casco como de la chaqueta, alegando que no la necesitaba porque no tenía frío. Otabek fingió que no le dolía su rechazo tras una máscara de neutralidad.

  
\- ¿Un chocolate caliente?

  
Yuri se encogió de hombros, mirando a un lado y a otro, probablemente buscando al ruso.

  
Cuando volvió le encontró en la misma posición, pero ésta vez con el ceño fruncido. Cogiendo el vaso de plástico con el líquido, Yuri pegó un pequeño sorbo. Al instante sus mejillas se colorearon, y Otabek bebió de su propio vaso, guardando mientras tanto en su memoria cuanto captaban sus ojos oscuros: por ejemplo, la expresión de absoluto deleite con que el chico bebía, o la manera en que sus ojos verdes brillaban.

  
\- ¿Por qué me miras así?

  
\- ¿No puedo? -fue su pronta contestación.

  
\- ¿Disfrutas metiéndote conmigo?

  
Otabek decidió contraatacar entonces.

  
\- ¿Disfrutas de mi compañía?

  
Con los ojos muy abiertos, Yuri trató de contestar pero alguien apareció tras su espalda, abrazándole. Otabek fue a actuar cuando vio de quién se trataba.

  
\- ¡Yuri! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Nos has tenido muy preocupados! He tratado de llamarte pero no lo cogías. Estaba a punto de avisar a la polic-

  
\- ¡Estoy bien! -exclamó Yuri, zafándose de Viktor enseguida, luciendo sumamente avergonzado.- Es sólo que perdí un poco la orientación, pero Otabek pasaba por allí y me ha traído hasta aquí con su moto.

  
\- Altin, ¿verdad? -se dirigió a él Viktor, a lo que Otabek tan sólo asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Yuri, quien a su vez miraba hacia el suelo.- Muchas gracias por salvar a Yurio.

  
_¿Yurio?_

  
\- No tiene importancia. _Lo volvería a hacer._ No podía dejarle solo.

  
\- Sé lo que quieres decir -Otabek alzó la mirada y al encontrarse con la suave y comprensiva de Viktor casi se quedó sin respiración. _Lo sabe_.- Ah, Yuuri nos está esperando. ¿Querrías unirte a nosotros? Íbamos a cenar algo.

  
\- No -declinó la oferta, quizá demasiado rápido. Al hacerlo, notó cómo Yuri se tensaba y bajaba aún más la cabeza.- Lo siento, pero estoy bastante cansado del viaje. Sólo quiero pegarme una buena ducha y dormir.

  
Viktor emitió un sonido de entendimiento y Otabek se dio por despedido, dándose la vuelta. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la moto, sintió cómo algo tiraba de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta. Girando la cabeza comprobó con sorpresa que se trataba de Yuri, quien aún no lograba sostener su mirada.

  
Suspirando, Otabek se llevó una mano a la nuca, masajeándosela un poco. ¿Qué debería hacer en un caso así? Porque si trataba de cogerle la mano seguro que terminaría espantándole. Y apartarse bruscamente tampoco era una opción...

  
\- Rajmet.

  
Oírle diciendo "gracias" en su idioma natal provocó que su corazón diese un vuelco en su pecho.

  
Tardó algo más de medio minuto en recomponerse, devolviendo a su rostro la neutralidad acostumbrada, tratando de que no se notase lo feliz que se sentía.

  
\- Oqası joq (De nada) -respondió, añadiendo a continuación lo que en verdad pensaba.- Men munı qaytadan keledi (Lo volvería a hacer)

  
Cuando fue a darse la vuelta de nuevo un tirón se lo impidió.

  
\- Eh, ¿qué ha sido eso? Mi kazajo es muy básico, así que no te he entendido. ¿Podrías repetirlo en cristiano?

  
Mostrándole una sonrisa algo burlesca, dijo así.- O podrías buscarlo en Internet. A no ser que sea demasiado para ti.

  
Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Enseguida Yuri se puso a la defensiva y le propinó una patada en la espinilla. Floja, no dejó de notar Otabek.

  
\- ¡Retiro lo que he dicho antes! ¡Eres un idiota!

  
\- Sí sí -se agachó para masajear la zona.- Ahora ve con Viktor. Te está esperan-

  
El abrazo le pilló tan de sopetón que se olvidó hasta de donde se encontraban. En una plaza llena de gente en un país extranjero. Podrían malinterpretar la situación. Pero no le importaba. Lo único importante es que Yuri le estaba abrazando, y lo perfecto que se sentía entre sus brazos.

  
\- ¿Qué haces abrazando a un idiota... ? -preguntó en un susurro.

  
\- A veces los idiotas necesitan abrazos.

  
\- ¿Y qué hay de los Yuris del mundo? _¿Qué hay de ti?_ ¿También necesitan abrazos?

  
\- Siempre -fue su respuesta antes de apartarse y salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Viktor con Yuuri.

  
Otabek les contempló durante un momento, bebiendo de la escena. Parecían una familia. Viktor y Yuuri realmente se comportaban como los padres de Yuri, algo que Otabek veía tanto bizarro como enternecedor.

  
Asegurándose el casco, se montó en la moto y condujo de vuelta al hotel, aún sintiendo el calor de Yuri.

  
Y quizá, sólo quizá, se quedó dormido mientras miraba la chaqueta que le había prestado durante un rato.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lost in Barcelona - FANART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755900) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories)




End file.
